You Make Me Want To Scream
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Tiva. Ziva gets mad at Tony over nothing, really. She tells him just what she thinks about it all. Short, probably a little OOC. Fun and funny. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: **Tiva. (: Is there much more to say? It's going to be a One-Shot that may or may not be turned into something continued. It's up to all the reviewers if it is. So, here you go.

* * *

><p>Ziva tried to control her anger as she threw yet another piece of something lying around at Tony. She hated the times that he wanted to make her mad, just to see what she would do to him, just to see if she had enough willpower to hurt him or not. Tony knew she wouldn't, but it was fun to see her try. A Mossad, trained assassin should have been able to thrown without missing, but each time she prevented herself from hitting the man in front of her that made her anger inside of her boil out. She wanted to scream out to the world how mad her made her at times like these, but she couldn't help but love him in many ways.<p>

"Tony! You're so insensible. You do not give a damn about anybody but yourself.!" Ziva tried not to scream at him, tried to hold her anger back. She knew she was capable of hurting him, but she knew how to stop herself, some of the time. He always knew when to duck, when to run, when to kiss her. That made her smile. "But you always know how to get yourself out of it."

She reached out her hand toward Tony, the fear written all in his eyes. Ziva chuckled at the face that was made by Tony. She never knew the effect she had on him, but she had a lot upon him. It's funny and at the same time, so serious.

"You'll hurt me," he covered his face. "I'm scared of you."

Ziva kindly pouted out her bottom lip. "You should know I would never really hurt you." She stepped toward him, still not letting him have his way. Tony had still made her mad when he told her that he wanted to leave her in DC while he went on his mission for Gibbs. Of course he would take her, she knew, but still it made her mad. "You still don't get off so easy though."

"What do you mean? Just for joking around with you? Gibbs knows I'll need someone to go with me, we're partners. Of course you'll be going!."

"No, you know what happened when you wanted to go to Baghdad. I didn't get to go with you." Ziva was immersed in the conversation, she didn't intend on letting it go. "If I have to fight someone, I'm going this time."

Tony chuckled. "Ziva, that was three years ago."

"Uhh, Tony. You make me want to scream and rip every hair out of my head sometimes." Ziva rolled her eyes, suddenly, she got an idea. "You make me want to scream that you get on my nerves, that I can't stand the way you make me mad. You make me want to scream that I wish you were gone away from here, and no longer worked for NCIS. You make me want to scream out that you have no place here in my apartment, or in my heart. You make me want to scream that I hate you, but I can't get enough of you. You make me want to scream out your name every time we fight, just because I like saying you name. You make me want to scream I love you to the world." She knew she was making her point here, that she'd love him no matter what was thrown their way. "I'll always love you, Tony."

He enveloped her into his arms, just holding her there. Ziva truly want to take and beat his chest in just for giving into her so easy. It shouldn't have been that easy, but it is. She knows that he loves her, like he's never loved anyone before. It's just, sometimes, it's hard for both of them to show it. Ziva never really had love like others had, and Tony had never got enough of it. They came from two different worlds, one had to fight and the other just got it handed to them.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I'm sorry, you just really make me want to scream sometimes."

"I can take that in many ways than one," he winked and gave her his infamous smile.

"Take it any way you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So. Here you go. It's lousy, I know. I'll get better and I am getting better. I'm working on another, it's been going on a week. I've got plenty ideas and it's long. It won't just be a One-Shot, either. Be looking out for it. Hope you enjoyed this as well, it was only a little fun. (: _R&R. _Thankies!.


End file.
